Emmett vs Jasper
by elisacullen19
Summary: (first story of mine) it is about Emmett getting mad and playing Jasper on videogames
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

 **It now has been 1 year since the Volturi came to Forks.**

 **Now I know more how to expand my shield and me and Edward are still so in love and of courses Emmett still tease us.**

 **Renesmee has grown a lot and now looks like a 7 seven year old I wish there was something that can make her life normal so she can grow slow.**

 **I still remember the first time I saw Edward of course it is kind of blurry because I was human but when I saw him I knew something great was going to happen.**

 **Right now me and Edward are heading to the Cullen home from our alone time in our cottage we can't wait to see Renesmee.**

 **When we arrived we were greeted by everyone and Emmett greeted us with one of his jokes.**

 **" what did you guys destroy this time" he laughed.**

 **Edward sent a glare in the direction of Emmett causing Emmett to laugh and say another joke.**

 **" I bet that with that messy hair of yours Edward, you guys destroyed a lot" Emmett boomed.**

 **And Jasper started to laugh.** **It now has been 1 year since the Volturi came to Forks.**

 **Now I know more how to expand my shield and me and Edward are still so in love and of courses Emmett still tease us.**

 **Renesmee has grown a lot and now looks like a 7 seven year old I wish there was something that can make her life normal so she can grow slow.**

 **I still remember the first time I saw Edward of course it is kind of blurry because I was human but when I saw him I knew something great was going to happen.**

 **Right now me and Edward are heading to the Cullen home from our alone time in our cottage we can't wait to see Renesmee.**

 **When we arrived we were greeted by everyone and Emmett greeted us with one of his jokes.**

 **" what did you guys destroy this time" he laughed.**

 **Edward sent a glare in the direction of Emmett causing Emmett to laugh and say another joke.**

 **" I bet that with that messy hair of yours Edward, you guys destroyed a lot" Emmett boomed.**

 **And Jasper started to laugh.**

 **Thank god I cant blush anymore or I would be as red as a tomato.**

" **Emmett stop that its their personal life." Esme scolded Emmett**

 **" okay mom." Emmett answered**

 **" Where's Nessie." I asked**

 **"she's with the wolf in her room." Jasper replied**

 **"Jasper, please he has a name don't be rude." Esme told him**

 **"Mommy , Daddy", Renesmee cried running in the room towards me and Edward, " I missed you."**

 **" it was only last night you saw us Nessie", Edward said picking her up and hugging her, " but we also missed you ,sweetheart."**

 **" Hey Bells, Edward." Jacob told me and nodded to Edward.**

 **" Sup Jacob."Edward replied.**

 **"Come on guys lets play on my new X-box 360." Emmett told the guys.**

 **"Wait, there's a new one."Jacob asked.**

 **" No, he broke the last one when I won him like always."Jasper smirked.**

 **" What so not true, you only won me this week ummm ... twice that's all only twice." Emmett said**

 **" Ummm I think more then twice, man." Edward laughed**

 **"Yea that "ummm" shows me that he won you more then twice, dude."**

 **"Fuck you guys I' going to show you guys how I can beat him tomorrow 3:00 sharp." Emmett said totally angry.**

 **Poor Emmett I thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next day at the Cullens mansion 2:25**_

"Hey guys", Jacob said walking in through the front door.

"Jakky", Nessie said running to him.

"Hello Jacob, sweetheart, how are you."Esme asked Jacob.

"Good Esme, waiting to see who wins and laugh in the loser's face", Jacob said looking from Jasper to Emmett.

" Wait to laugh in Jasper's face, man." Emmett smirked.

" Not so fast dude, what if you are the loser and jasper wins I'm so going to laugh in your face man. You saying the loser will be jasper when you could be also." Edward said.

" I'm going to hunt for a while to get my full strength to make sure to win Jasper." Emmett said before walking out the door.

2:50

Everyone was talking when Emmett came back from his short hunting smirking, "So Jasper ready to loose ,man."

he boomed.

"Emmett, Emmett I know you meant to say "Jasper I know I'm so going to loose." Jasper smirked.

"Let's make bets who's going to win", Edward said smiling that sexy crooked grin of his.

"$100 Emmett boo will win Jazz", Rosalie said putting $100 on the coffee table.

"Oh yea, $200 that Jazzy will win stupid Emmett", Alice said smirking and putting what she said on the coffee table next to Rosalie's money.

"Sorry Jasper my man but I think Emmett will win you. $100 on Emmett that he's going to win," Edward said in his goddess voice.

Edward walked from his place on the couch next to me and snaked his arms around my waist and whispered "Who do you think will win love."

"Ummm... I think em will,love,"I whispered back to Edward.

"I knew you would pick me because im the best," Emmett boomed looking proud.

"Not really but I just think you are really good at video games em," I told him.

"ok,ok time to play," Emmett said

He walked towards the TV and turned it on and put the videogame on.

He and Jasper walked over to the couch and took their places and started playing when Edward said to.

"Ready set go,"Edward said in his goddess voice.

almost one and half hour later

Jasper made a mistake and Emmett took that chance and took him off in the videogame so he won and started doing his victory dance that was so funny then shouted.

"I won, I won haha in your face you motherfucker I won you," Emmett laughed doing his funny dance.

"Okay, okay you won chill man its ok,"Jasper said.


End file.
